


Desterrado

by icelandbondevik96



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icelandbondevik96/pseuds/icelandbondevik96
Summary: Mathias es expulsado de los nórdicos el día después de enterarse de que espera un bebé de Noruega, ¿qué hará el danés ahora que debe criar a un bebé solo? ¿qué retos le aguardan?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, soy nueva en esta página, bueno, aquí tenéis una de mis historias que más me gustan de las que he hecho, espero que os guste.  
> Y perdón por cualquier error, todavía no manejo bien esta página

Dinamarca visitaba al médico por orden de su jefa, la nación llevaba varios días sintiéndose mal y la presidenta danesa le había ordenado, preocupada, que fuera al médico para encontrar la razón de sus vómitos matutinos.

Mathias caminaba rumbo a la sala de espera cuando recibió un mensaje de Noruega, su novio, el danés lo abrió con un sonrisa en los labios, aunque por dentro sentía un ligero desasosiego, Lukas no solía mandarle mensajes casi nunca, a menos que se tratara de algún fundamental, normalmente para recordarle cuando había una reunión, pero no había ninguna hasta el mes que viene pensó el danés. Suspiró y decidió leer el mensaje para salir de dudas.

 **"Hemos convocado una reunión en casa de Suecia, es esencial que vengas"** leyó el danés y frunció el ceño , normalmente las reuniones entre ellos no se planificaban con tan poca antelación, definitivamente había algo más se dijo el danés. Luego sacudió la cabeza,  _ **¿desde cuando soy así de desconfiado?**_ pensó, sin duda sería una reunión normal, que acabaría como todas en algún bar para poder divertirse después de haber zanjado los temas que se habían tratado. Sí, sin duda sería otra reunión más.

 **"¿Y sobre qué es la reunión Norge?"** escribió Mathias en un intento de ir bien preparado a ella, su jefa estaba bastante cansada de sus despistes, y el danés no quería decepcionarla más, la mujer le caía muy bien y quería demostrarle cuan maduro podía llegar a ser él en verdad. Pero en ese momento el médico le llamó para que entrara en la consulta y el danés se levantó mientras guardaba el móvil en su bolsillo, deseoso de saber que le pasaba.

El médico era un humano joven, de modales algo bruscos, pero con gran conocimiento de su profesión, así que Mathias sabía que estaba en buenas manos, no era la primera vez que ese médico le hacía algún que otro análisis.

-Buenos días-saludó el danés estrechándole la mano con energía y regalándole al doctor una de sus grandes sonrisas, la cual ,como de costumbre, no fue devuelta, pero eso no afectó al danés. Estaba ya muy acostumbrado a eso y no le dio la más mínima importancia.

El humano le estuvo haciendo varias preguntas para poder orientarse sobre el mal que aquejaba al danés, le escuchaba con atención y a medida que el danés describía los síntomas, el médico parecía más meditabundo.

-Perdona que te interrumpa, Danmark- le cortó l médico, pese a no sentir en absoluto cortar la palabra al otro-pero hay una cosa que me gustaría preguntarte. Me dijiste que eras una nación,¿las naciones pueden quedarse embarazadas aún si son hombres?

Esa pregunta hizo que el danés se callara durante varios segundos mientras pensaba una respuesta-Supongo que podría ser-admitió-Pero nunca he oído hablar de ningún caso, ¿por?

-Era por saber-dijo el médico mientras rebuscaba en su maletín y sacaba una prueba de embarazo-No quiero molestarte pero, ¿te importaría hacerte la prueba?-pidió cortés el doctor-Es que el embarazo es lo que más encaja con los malestares que me has descrito, Danmark.

Este cogió la prueba algo confuso, no sabía como usarla, si hace unos días alguien le hubiera dicho que acabaría usando una, el danés se hubiera reído, miró al médico, le daba vergüenza confesar que no sabía usar una.

-¿Pasa algo Danmark?-preguntó el doctor al notar la mirada que la nación le estaba dirigiendo, una mezcla de vergüenza y miedo, pensó el médico que suspiró-No sabes usarla, ¿verdad?

Este negó desviando la mirada y al otro le dio algo de lástima y le explicó lo que debía hacer. Dinamarca escuchaba en silencio y cuando estuvo solo se hizo la prueba y esperó a que el resultado apareciera. Cuando lo vio parpadeó confuso. Positivo, el resultado había salido positivo.

El miedo fue lo primero que recorrió su cuerpo en pequeñas oleadas, seguido de incredulidad, el danés no sabía como enfrentarse a esa situación, ni siquiera sabía muy bien que se suponía que debía sentir, ¿euforia?, ¿alegría? Además no sabía si llegaría a ser una buena madre para su pequeño, pero lo primero era decírselo a Lukas, él era sin duda alguna el padre del bebé que crecía en su interior y Mathias estaba seguro de que Noruega se iba a alegrar, a su manera, por la noticia.

Fue en ese momento cuando se acordó de la reunión y miró la hora, preocupado. Dio las gracias al médico y salió mientras marcaba el número de Lukas, no se lo iba a decir hasta que se vieran, pero iba a decirle que no podría viajar hasta el día siguiente.

 **-Norge-** dijo el danés cuando su novio descolgó **-Verás, hoy no voy a poder volar hasta allí. pero mañana estaré a primera hora. Estoy deseando verte.**

 **-Vale-** respondió Noruega inexpresivo **-Se lo diré a los demás.**

 **-Te amo-** dijo el danés sonriendo mientras colgaba. Tenía muchas ganas de verle y poder contarle la gran noticia, el danés se daba cuenta de que eso era precisamente lo que había faltado en su relación, tener un hijo.

Iba silbando por las calles rumbo a su casa, estaba muy contento, sostenía en sus manos la prueba de embarazo como si se tratara del mayor y más valioso de los tesoros. Mientras en su mente ensayaba como debía contarle a su pareja la gran noticia, claro que no iban a estar solos, así que lo mejor sería esperar a que la reunión acabara y todos se fueran, entonces sí se lo diría a Lukas.

Cuando llegó a su casa se acordó de que tenía que llamar a su jefa, decidió no contarle lo que el médico le había dicho, primero se lo diría a Noruega.

 **"Ya salí"** escribió deprisa y sin fijarse si lo escribía bien  **"M dijo k no era nada grave"**

 **"Me alegro"** respondió su jefa  **"Pero la próxima vez que me escribas un mensaje no te comas palabras"**

 **"De acuerdo, jefa"**  escribió Mathias esbozando una sonrisa, le gustaba mucho su nueva presidenta, aunque nunca llegaría a igualar a la reina danesa que formó la Unión de Kalmar, Margarita pensó el danés nostálgico al recordar a esa mujer.

Con un suspiró se metió en la cama, le esperaba un largo día, además tenía que madrugar para coger ese dichoso vuelo a Estocolmo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os haya gustado, aceptaré sugerencias o críticas


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por el retraso, aquí está el segundo capítulo, pero la universidad me ha tenido demasiado liada, por tanto no puedo asegurar cuando tendré listo el siguiente capítulo.   
> Espero que este os guste :)

Mathias no podía dormir esa noche, se sentía demasiado excitado y nervioso, llevaba varios meses sin ver a los otros nórdicos y tenía muchas ganas de verles de nuevo. Adoraba pasar tiempo con su familia aunque fuera en una reunión. Miró la hora, solamente eran las 4 de la mañana y no tendría que levantarse hasta las 6 para empezar a prepararse para coger el vuelo a las 8.

"Es mucho tiempo" pensó con desgana. Encendió la luz y leyó el informe del médico sobre su embarazo mientras una sonrisa diminuta comenzaba a dibujarse en su rostro. Era verdaderamente feliz, sentía que ya tenía todo lo que siempre había deseado. Una familia a la que quería mucho, una relación estable y ahora, un bebé en camino. Eso era más de lo que pudo haber imaginado y es que un bebé acarreaba mucha responsabilidad, pero Noruega y él lo harían bien.

No es que necesitase el informe, simplemente quería enseñárselo al noruego por si este no le creía al principio, cosa que al danés no le sorprendería, además llevaría también la prueba de embarazo que se hizo.

Pasó las dos siguientes horas pensando como decírselo a su pareja, ninguna de las formas que pensaba le parecía adecuada y empezaba a desesperarse, "tan difícil no puede ser ¿cierto?" Pensó intentando calmarse "lo mejor es enseñarle directamente el informe" decidió "Así yo no tendré que decirle nada, el papel lo hará por mí"

Miró la hora deseando que ya fuera el momento de irse al aeropuerto, pero no era así, solo había pasado una media hora desde que miró el reloj la anterior vez. "¿Y si el reloj se ha parado?" pensó preocupado, creía que había pasado más tiempo así que cogió su móvil y miró la hora allí para asegurarse, no quería llegar tarde. La hora de su móvil era la misma que la del reloj, Mathias gruñó exasperado, la espera se le estaba haciendo demasiado larga, quería estar ya en el avión, pero no había ningún vuelo a Estocolmo antes de las 8 por desgracia.

Motivado por sus nervios, que le incapacitaban a estarse quieto, revisó el escaso equipaje que llevaría consigo, había cogido lo estrictamente necesario, pues tenía un piso ahí, en Estocolmo y lo usaba para ocasiones como esa. Allí tenía ya ropa que había dejado en su anterior visita a la capital sueca. De hecho tenía una casa también en las otras capitales nórdicas. "Beneficios de ser nación" pensó con cierto regocijo, pues con los otros pasaba lo mismo.

Se trataba de una casa discreta, muy diferente al domicilio del danés en su capital, pero no le molestaba mucho, las casas en las otras capitales estaban para lo que estaban, así que su tamaño era algo bastante irrelevante.

Cuando dieron las 7 el danés cargó su equipaje en el coche y condujo camino al aeropuerto, se moría de ganas de avisar a los otros, pero se arriesgaba a despertarles y podían llegar a ponerse muy gruñones cuando alguien no respetaba su descanso , Mathias quería verles de buen humor, así que lo mejor era no llamar.

El aeropuerto estaba a rebosar vio ni bien entró, veía a familias entrar por las diferentes terminales, muchos bostezaban y algunas madres cargaban a sus hijos dormidos en brazos.

El danés frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de algo. "¿Y qué haremos con el bebé cuando haya alguna reunión en otro país?" pensó preocupado, dejarle con una niñera saldría algo caro si se tenía en cuenta que algunas cumbres internacionales duraban varios días y el danés no estaba dispuesto a pasar ese tiempo, aunque fuera poco, sin estar con su bebé. "Eso sería ser irresponsable" pensó y él quería ser una buena madre para su bebé. Así demostraría a los demás que podía ser alguien maduro y que era perfectamente capaz de asumir el cuidado de un bebé a la perfección. Nada podía salir mal en realidad, todo era perfecto.

Entró en su avión y se sentó al lado de la ventana, le gustaba mirar por ahí cuando empezaban a despegar, siempre se reía o dejaba escapar algún gritito de sorpresa que hacía que los otros pasajeros le mirasen y que Lukas le dijera que parecía un niño pequeño.

Cuando llegó a Estocolmo se sorprendió al no ver a ninguno de los nórdicos esperándole, eso no era normal pero le resto importancia. "Estarán ocupados" se dijo sin darle más vueltas mientras cogía un taxi e iba a su casa a dejar su equipaje. Cuando lo dejó se encaminó a donde sería la reunión mientras tecleaba en el móvil con nerviosismo. Solo tardaría 10 minutos pero quería avisar a Lukas de que ya había llegado.

Ya estoy cerca escribió mientras veía el edificio y aceleró el paso, intuía que los demás ya estaban ahí y que como de costumbre llegaría tarde. Entró sin fijarse en lo que le rodeaba, tenía prisa. Cuando entró vio a los otros cuatro ya sentados, le miraron serios mientras el danés se sentaba y les sonreía. Mathias miró a Tino preocupado, no era normal en el finés estar tan serio.

"Algo va mal" no pudo evitar pensar el danés estremeciéndose mientras se sentaba al lado de Lukas, le sonrió como siempre y fue a abrazarle, pero Noruega, como de costumbre, no se dejó.

-Tenemos algo importante que anunciar-empezó el sueco clavando su mirada en el danés, este simplemente asintió indicando que escuchaba-Hemos llegado a un acuerdo en común, Danmark, quedas expulsado de los nórdicos.

La reacción de este no se hizo esperar, abrió mucho los ojos, incrédulo y les miró, buscando ver algo en sus rostros que le indicara que solo era una broma, cruel, pero solo una broma. No vio nada más que rechazo y algo de odio en sus miradas. Tragó saliva mientras se levantaba, se sentía raro, era como si todo a su alrededor fuera a otro ritmo que él no podía seguir. No sabía que decir o hacer, tenía un nudo en la garganta y la mente hecha un lío. Se movió mecánicamente hacia la puerta, quería irse y respirar aire fresco, para Mathias todo era una pesadilla ahora mismo. Y un único pensamiento se repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

"¿Por qué me hacen esto? Sé que no he sido el mejor hermano del mundo con ellos, pero, ¿de verdad merezco esto? Si no soy un nórdico ahora, ¿Qué soy? ¿Un país germánico?" Mathias se preguntaba confuso mientras caminaba de vuelta a su piso sin fijarse en lo que le rodeaba, se acababa de dar cuenta de que no le había contado a Lukas lo de su embarazo, pero le faltaba valor para volver a entrar ahí, no quería hacerlo. "Pero Lukas merece saberlo, aunque hoy no, se lo diré más adelante, o tal vez lo haga alguien por mí"

Mathias miró la hora, aún faltaba tiempo para el siguiente avión hacia Copenhague. Tendría tiempo de sobra para hacer una llamada, pero ¿a quién debía llamar? Eso no lo sabía, lo único que comprendía era que necesitaba estar con alguien para poder desahogarse y los únicos que podrían entenderle ahora mismo eran Inglaterra y…Rusia. Desechó al inglés de su mente al momento, Noruega era uno de sus mejores amigos, así que solo quedaba Rusia, suspiró mientras marcaba su número y esperaba a que el ruso contestara.

-Russland?-preguntó cuando el otro descolgó

-Da~-oyó la tétrica voz de Ivan-¿Qué quieres Daniya?

-¿Te importa que vaya a visitarte a tu casa?-preguntó el danés estremeciéndose, no sabía si era buena idea, pero allí no vería a ninguno de los nórdicos y era lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

-Siempre es bueno recibir visitas-fue la respuesta animada por parte del otro-Prepararé algo de vodka, tal vez luego quieras ser uno conmigo….

-Takk-respondió el danés mientras colgaba y se dirigía a territorio ruso cargando con su equipaje, se lamentaba de no haber cogido más cosas pero la situación había dado un vuelco demasiado grande y el danés necesitaba compañía de alguien que supiera lo que era quedarse solo, para eso no había nadie mejor que el ruso.

Mathias tardó varias horas en llegar a Moscú, no había sido un viaje fácil, el frío de esa parte de Europa complicó demasiado el viaje, ahora solo debía encontrar la casa de Rusia, lo cual esperaba que no fuera tan difícil, pero se equivocaba, Ivan no vivía en la capital, se había instalado en una gran mansión situada a varios km de allí y al danés le costó bastante llegar por desgracia.

Y si lo logró fue porque el ruso había mandado a su presidente a buscarle y este le llevó hasta la casa.

"Es enorme" fue lo primero que acudió a la mente de la nación danesa al ver la casa "Es imposible que Russland viva solo aquí" se dijo estremeciéndose mientras franqueaba la puerta y se topaba cara a cara con el dueño de la casa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, siento mucho la tardanza a la hora de subir este capítulo, la universidad me tiene muy ocupada, intentaré subir el siguiente más pronto, pero no puedo prometer nada.  
> Espero que os guste el capítulo

Ivan observaba a Mathias, este se tocaba el vientre con aire distraído, ambos países se dirigían al médico para la revisión mensual del danés, esta era muy importante, le harían una resonancia para ver al bebé por primera vez y Mathias estaba algo nervioso y el ruso lo notaba a la perfección después de que el otro hubiera pasado ya 3 meses viviendo en su casa. Rusia aún recordaba cómo había llegado el danés.

Tres meses antes

Rusia dejó pasar al danés y le llevó al salón, el excesivo silencio del otro durante el corto trayecto se le antojó extraño, sabía que la otra nación no soportaba estar callada durante mucho tiempo, pero no comentó nada. "Que sea Daniya quien me lo cuente cuando quiera" decidió y le miró de reojo. El otro país no tenía buen aspecto, parecía decaído observó Ivan.

Cuando se sentaron en el sofá Mathias le miró.

-Supongo que te estarás preguntando que hago aquí-empezó Dinamarca mientras el ruso se limitaba a asentir y esperaba que siguiera hablando. Mathias se acarició el cabello nervioso, empezaba a dudar de que acudir a Rusia hubiera sido buena idea, pero ya era tarde-Vine aquí porque pensé que tú eras quien mejor me iba a entender- en ese momento el danés suspiró y miró al suelo antes de anunciarlo- Me han expulsado de los nórdicos.

Ivan se quedó mirándole en silencio, creía haber oído mal, pero la expresión abatida del danés le decía todo lo contrario.

-Pero eso no es lo peor, ¿sabes Russland?-siguió el danés aunque su voz temblaba y este parecía estar a punto de llorar-Estoy esperando un bebé de Norge-anunció el danés-Pero no se lo llegué a decir-murmuró mientras buscaba el informe del médico, pero no lo encontró en ninguno de sus bolsillos-No está…el informe del médico no está aquí-murmuró el danés entrando en pánico ligeramente y es que no sabía donde lo podía haber puesto, a no ser….que se lo hubiera dejado en Estocolmo, en la sala de reuniones donde le habían expulsado, de ser así, Lukas ya debía saberlo.

En Estocolmo

Lukas y los otros se miraban, hacia un rato que el danés se había ido triste, pero a ninguno de ellos le importaba, era eso lo que querían desde hacia tiempo, más concretamente desde lo ocurrido durante la Unión de Kalmar, pero los acontecimientos de esos años habían hecho que poco a poco lo fueran posponiendo hasta ese día, sobra decir que Noruega no había amado realmente a Dinamarca, se había aprovechado de él.

Islandia fue el primero en fijarse en el papel que había en el suelo, se acercó y lo cogió curioso. No supo que decir al leerlo, no se lo esperaba para nada.

"Así que Danmark está embarazado" pensó mirando a su hermano en silencio, este estaba recogiendo sus cosas tranquilamente al igual que los otros dos nórdicos.

-Nore-le llamó el islandés-¿Sabías que Dan está esperando un bebé? La expresión de sorpresa del noruego fue suficiente respuesta. No lo sabía y seguramente no se lo esperaba tampoco. Islandia le entregó el papel y dejó que su hermano lo leyera. La noticia también había llamado la atención de Suecia y Finlandia, que aguardaban expectantes la reacción del estoico noruego, pues dudaban que fuera simplemente sorpresa e incredulidad.

-No me interesa-afirmó el noruego varios segundos después-De todas formas dudo que me dejara ver al bebé

Los demás le miraron callados, el noruego no dejaba entrever ninguna emoción, aunque eso no era algo nuevo en él.

-¿Nos vamos?-preguntó Noruega-Tengo cosas importantes que hacer en mi casa. Dicho esto salió de la sala llevándose el informe de embarazo con él, a los otros no les pasó desapercibido eso pero no dijeron nada, ya estaba todo dicho, poco después imitaron al noruego y salieron del edificio.

Le alcanzaron al salir del edificio, Lukas leía el papel parado en la puerta, aunque luego continuó su camino sin más.

"Que se las apañe" pensaba Lukas mientras entraba en el coche y se dirigía al aeropuerto para coger el vuelo, esperaba cruzarse con Dinamarca allí, le pediría explicaciones se dijo, pero se sorprendió al no verle abordar el avión hacia Copenhague, si no hacia Moscú. Le observó hasta que desapareció de su vista, solo entonces se acercó a su terminal para volver a casa, aunque no dejaba de pensar en lo que acababa de ver. Entre Rusia y Dinamarca no había casi relación, solo la necesaria.

"Será alguna reunión" se dijo restándole importancia al asunto, no debía importarle, no después de haberle expulsado.

Actualidad

Rusia y Dinamarca entraron en la consulta del médico sin decir nada, se encontraban en la capital del danés, debido a que en unas horas habría una conferencia mundial y el danés no había querido saltársela.

El médico miró al imponente ruso con miedo mientras el danés se tumbaba en la camilla y se subía la camisa mientras la enfermera le aplicaba el gel que permitiría que vieran al bebé. El danés estaba ansioso, quería ver cómo sería su hijo.

Ivan miró al doctor unos segundos más para después fijar su atención en el antiguo nórdico, que miraba sorprendido la pantalla donde la imagen estaba.

-Son dos-alcanzó a murmurar el escandinavo sin poder creérselo aún. El eslavo se acercó para poder verlo también, y efectivamente, en la pantalla se podían ver claramente dos fetos.

Mathias parecía asustado-No sé si podré hacerlo…- murmuraba aterrado mirando al ruso, este solo le apretó la mano suavemente en un intento de darle ánimos-No te vengas abajo ahora, Daniya-le aconsejó el ruso-No dejes de sonreír, ¿da?

El danés le miró unos segundos sin decir nada y luego asintió-Norge ya sabe que estoy en estado-comentó mientras se limpiaba el gel con cuidado y se levantaba. Dio las gracias al médico y las dos naciones salieron rumbo a la reunión, Mathias quería llegar antes para poder prepararlo todo para la reunión.

Tenía la esperanza de que no le tocara sentarse con los nórdicos, ese era uno de los motivos por los que quería estar ahí antes, para asegurarse de ello y si era necesario cambiar las placas con los nombres para poder sentarse al lado de Rusia. Durante esos tres meses se habían hecho amigos y el ruso se preocupaba por él, se podría decir que eran buenos amigos, se entendían y se consolaban mutuamente.

El vientre del danés era algo notorio, no demasiado prominente, pero no era difícil saber qué era lo que había ahí y la gente muchas veces se le quedaba mirando, aunque la presencia del gigantesco ruso, imponía bastante y los curiosos pronto desviaban la mirada intimidados.

Cuando llegaron Mathias entró en la sala y fue revisando los nombres con paciencia, Rusia le miró hacerlo-No deberías huir de ellos Daniya-aconsejó Ivan-Les harías ver que huyes de ellos, si quieres me siento a tu lado-ofreció Rusia sonriendoamablemente.

Mathias cambió la placa que estaba a su derecha, la de Japón por la de Rusia y sonrió satisfecho-Espero que todo vaya bien Ivan-le confesó a su amigo.

Cuando la reunión comenzó Mathias sentía la mirada de las otras naciones clavadas en su vientre, incluidas las de los nórdicos, pero el danés las ignoró y se incorporó.

-Como ya os habréis dado cuenta-empezó a hablar-estoy en estado

Las otras naciones se miraron confusas, nunca habían oído hablar de un caso similar y ninguno sabía que decir, así que Mathias optó por sentarse y esperar a que la noticia fuera asimilada, sabía que le harían muchas preguntas. Miró de reojo a los nórdicos, quería ver sus expresiones, pero no fue capaz, todos ellos mostraban inexpresividad. Lo cual no le pillaba de sorpresa, ¿Qué les van a importar mis hijos, si a mí me han echado sin miramientos? Pensó con amargura, pero no iba a llorar, ya no, debía ser fuerte, por sus hijos, le necesitaban de la misma manera que él les necesitaba a ellos. Con ese pensamiento fue capaz de alejar la sensación de tristeza, aunque intercambió una rápida mirada del ruso, este asintió levemente y el danés tomó aire antes de continuar-Espero dos bebés, pero aún es pronto para saber algo más.


End file.
